1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur correction camera and a method for controlling of image blur correction for correcting an image blur caused by hand vibration, with an ocular viewfinder and a non-ocular viewfinder.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital still cameras and digital video cameras, it is common practice to provide an ocular viewfinder that a photographer peers into with the eye brought into close contact, in order to confirm a photographing range, etc., as well as a non-ocular viewfinder that uses a liquid crystal display or the like, in order to confirm the photographed image without the photographer bringing their eyes close to the camera. In the case of a camera provided with an ocular viewfinder and a non-ocular viewfinder, the photographer can use the camera selecting either the ocular viewfinder or the non-ocular viewfinder according to conditions or preference.
If the camera is held in the hands, there is likely to be image blur due to vibration of the hands. Blur correction cameras provided with blur correction devices are known for correcting image blur caused by hand vibration, regardless of whether the picture is a still picture or a moving picture. A blur correction camera detects shaking of a camera due to hand vibration using a vibration sensor or the like, and carries out blur correction based on detection values. In the case where a picture is taken using an ocular view finder and the case where a picture is taken using a non-ocular viewfinder, the way in which the camera is shaken by hand vibration is different. Also, in the case where a picture is taken using a non-ocular viewfinder, it is common for the photographer to hold the camera out at arm's length and camera shaking is then quite significant.
However, a conventional image blur correction camera performs the same blur correction regardless of whether the photographer is taking a picture using the ocular viewfinder or the non-ocular viewfinder. Therefore, for example, if a blur correction operation is set in correspondence with camera vibration caused by hand vibration when using the ocular viewfinder, it is likely that it will be impossible to carry out blur correction when using the non-ocular viewfinder. Also, even if image blur correction is carried out when using the non-ocular viewfinder, there are problems such that it may be performed strangely and unnaturally.